<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Red Lips by saltiest_of_sinners</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128311">Cherry Red Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiest_of_sinners/pseuds/saltiest_of_sinners'>saltiest_of_sinners</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Being Walked In On, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Poor Sapnap, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiest_of_sinners/pseuds/saltiest_of_sinners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recording a 3v1 manhunt video, Dream (somewhat) confesses his attraction to George and things escalate from there.</p>
<p>“I just think you have nice lips. And whenever you bite on them, I just wonder what it would feel like if I kissed them.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1096</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely a work of fiction. If either George or Dream express discomfort in the ship or fanfiction written about them, I will tae this down immediately. Do not harass either of the creators about their sexualities or relationships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe you killed me!” Dream had stopped recording ten minutes ago, still pissed that he had lost. He almost had the ender dragon killed, then Bad came out of nowhere and with one hit, the game was over.  </p><p>“It’s called skill Dream.” George laughed.  </p><p>“Skill my ass.”  </p><p>“Language!” BadBoyHalo cut in, the other three laughing at his stern tone. “And it definitely was skill Dream.”  </p><p>“Sure.” Dream rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at his computer screen.  </p><p>“Alright I’m tired. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” Sapnap yawned.  </p><p>“Goodnight Sappynappy!” George called from his webcam, blowing a kiss at his camera.  </p><p>“Oh look out Dream. I’m George’s new love.” Sapnap called out before exiting the discord call, his avatar going dark.  </p><p>“I’m tired too. Sleep well Muffinheads.” Bad said.  </p><p>“Yeah sleep well Bad. Talk to you later.”  </p><p>The chime of Bad also leaving the call echoed slightly too loudly in Dream’s ears. Now it was just him and George.  </p><p>“Are you tired too Dream?” The brit asked.  </p><p>“Me? No, you know my sleep schedule. It’s not close to one in the morning yet.” George laughed, and then they fell into the comfortable silence that Dream cut out of his videos in favor of their playful banter.  </p><p>“Do you want to PVP or something?” George asked after a few minutes of them just running around the world.  </p><p>“Only if you want to lose.” Dream grinned, already exiting the world. </p><p>“Me? Nah. It’s yourself who’s going to lose Dream.”  </p><p>Laughing, Dream leaned back from his console as the game loaded. The familiar meow of a cat startled him briefly, and he looked down to smile at Patches. Scratching her a few times behind the ear, Dream thought about how weird he had been feeling about George lately. The butterflies that would arise in his stomach whenever the brunet smiled at his camera or made a weird sexual joke about the two of them. How he would tense up when George casually said he loves the people on his stream, but never say it to Dream. The way George would bite his lip if he was concentrating or excited. </p><p>“Alright. Are you ready?” George’s voice, filtered through his headset, shook Dream out of these thoughts. It didn’t mean anything, he told himself.  </p><p>“Born ready.” The matches started uneventfully. With Dream winning the first two, pridefully gloating about it. “I am the master of Minecraft George! You cannot beat a god at his own game!”  </p><p>“You weren’t saying that when you lost manhunt earlier.” George taunted back. Discord on Dream’s second monitor showed that the Brit had leaned forward in his chair, teeth catching slightly on his lip. His soft red lips.  </p><p>“Dream?” George asked, and it took Dream a second to realize he hadn’t responded.  </p><p>“Sorry, I was lost in thought.”  </p><p>“Lost in thought about how scared you are that I’ll beat you in the next round?” Dream grinned, his stomach still turning.  </p><p>“In your dreams.” </p><p>“That sounds like a yes Dream.”  </p><p>“Maybe third time’s a charm for you.” They loaded in again, swords at the ready. </p><p> The match started like all the others, both characters trying to draw the other in and land the first hit. Then Dream made the mistake of glancing at his second screen. George was staring intently at his monitor, the bright colors reflecting off his face as the Minecraft characters jumped back and forth, dodging arrows and attempting to hit the other. His face wasn’t what got Dream, but his mouth. George was biting his lip again, barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but for Dream, who had watched countless streams, stayed up late into the night talking and editing videos, it stood out as vividly as the rest of him. Dream was so distracted that he didn’t notice he was dead until George’s excited scream burst through his headphones and he leaned back in his chair, grinning at the camera.  </p><p>“Told you I’d kill you Dream!”  </p><p>“You did indeed.” Dream’s mouth felt dry, and his quieter-than-usual voice quickly caught the attention of his friend, who furrowed his eyebrows.  </p><p>“Dream? Are you okay?”  </p><p>“I’m fine, just got distracted in that last round.” At this reassurance, George smiled again, face relaxing.  </p><p>“Distracted over what? Did patches come in and bother you?”  </p><p>“No, I was watching you on discord...” Dream trailed off, swallowing nervously. He watched as George glanced up at his webcam, confusion painted across his features before breaking into apprehensive laughter. </p><p>“Did my beautiful face distract you Dream?”  </p><p>“Yeah.” The call fell quiet again, and this time George stared at his camera, bewildered. </p><p>“I’m not following Dream. Is this a bit?” </p><p>“No.” More silence. “It’s just I saw you bite your lip and, I don’t know, I couldn’t look away?” Dream stared at his floor, heart pounding. George didn’t respond, and Dream went tense as he imaged how the conversation might end. Awkward goodbyes, offended indignation, or silent abandonment of the group flashed quickly through his head.  </p><p>“What do you mean you couldn’t look away?” George asked, and Dream’s eyes shot up. The brunet was looking anywhere but at his screen and if Dream wasn’t so close to falling apart, he would have made a joke about how awkward they were. </p><p>“I guess I just-” Dream took a deep breath, “-just started thinking...thoughts about your lips and face and stuff. It, uh, it wasn’t appropriate.” Dream’s face was burning, and he pinched his thigh. If he thought George was mad with him before, it would be nothing compared to how he would feel now. Of course he had to open his stupid mouth and ruin their entire friendship. Dream mentally chastised himself, fist clenched so tight his fingernails were leaving marks in his palm. George’s response was so quiet that Dream almost didn’t catch it.  </p><p>“What kind of thoughts?” Dream stared at discord, confused. George’s face was just as red as his, and he was twisting his hands inside of his hoodie.  </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Can you tell me what your thoughts were?” George blushed even brighter. “I would like to hear them.” Dream shut down.  </p><p>“Huh?”  </p><p>“Never mind!” As Dream’s brain catches up to what was just said, George buries his face in his hands, embarrassed.  </p><p>“Wait no!” George looks up, and Dream’s breath gets caught in his throat. “Uh, yeah. I can tell you what I was thinking about.”  </p><p>“Oh.” George’s blush deepens and for a second, they’re both sitting there. “You don’t have to.”  </p><p>“I know.” Dream squeezes his eyes shut. “I just think you have nice lips. And whenever you bite on them, I just wonder what it would feel like if I kissed them.” When Dream opens his eyes again, George has his mouth slightly parted, soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </p><p>“Keep going please.” George’s voice was hardly above a whisper, and Dream shifted in his seat, getting hot.  </p><p>“And then I think that maybe I could be the one biting your lips instead, leave them a bright cherry red, then move onto your neck and leave more marks there.” Dream feels himself begin to twitch to life, and subconsciously moves one of his hands to palm himself. “Later, when I’ve left bites all over your body, I would move back up to your lips.” </p><p>“And?” George’s voice was breathy, one hand underneath his hoodie, the other gripping his hair tightly. Dream swallows.  </p><p>“And then, as a reward for being so good, maybe I would let you wrap those lips around my cock.” Dream tenses, worried he’s gone too far, then hears a groan from George.  </p><p>“Can I please see you Dream? Even just your body please.” Dream’s face heats up and he quickly leans forward, angling his camera toward his boxers and then turning the webcam on. George moans even louder, hand pushing up his sweatshirt to show Dream his fingers teasing his nipples. Dream’s gaze darkens at the sight and he pulls his microphone closer to his mouth.  </p><p>“Did I say that you could touch yourself baby?” His voice rasps out, and he’s pleased when George’s hands fly away from his chest, lower lip pouted at the camera before getting tugged between his teeth again.  </p><p>“C’mon Dream! I’ve been good!” Dream considers it for a moment, watching how George trembles, almost ready to unravel with another second without pleasure.  </p><p>“Go ahead then baby.” George is quick to comply, deftly pulling off the sweatshirt and throwing it off camera. “Pull your chair back a little and angle your camera down so I can see all of you.” George does as is asked, and is soon palming himself over his sweatpants, eyes glued to his screen. Dream, having had enough teasing himself, pulls his cock out of his boxers and chuckles when George whines.  </p><p>“I want it so bad Dream, please!” Stroking himself slowly, Dream grins.  </p><p>“Take off your pants and boxers for me.” When George is completely bare, cock standing red and angry, the tip leaking precum, his hand flies to wrap around the shaft, and Dream clucks his tongue. </p><p>“Did I give you permission to do that?” He chides, and watches as George narrows his eyes with frustration.  </p><p>“You gave it earlier!”  </p><p>“Not good enough. Hands off now.” George reluctantly brings his hand away. “I thought you were going to obey. What happened to my good boy?”  </p><p>“I’m sorry Dream.” George replies, thighs squeezed tightly together.  </p><p>“I forgive you.” At another place or time, Dream wouldn’t have been so kind for rule-breakers, but his desire to release combined with George’s pouting face made him lenient. “Do you have any lube?” George looked at the camera again, blushing brightly before reaching just offscreen and pulling a bottle out. </p><p>“I have some here.” His response is stifled with heated embarrassment, and Dream smirks. </p><p>“No need for shame baby. Now use it.”  </p><p>“How?” George pops the cap and pours a small amount into his hands.  </p><p>“Stretch yourself out for me.” Dream leans in closer as George reddens, the brunet lifting one leg onto his desk and carefully dragging one coated finger down past his taint. Dream’s breath catches as the finger slides slowly in, George’s eyes screwed shut as his chest heaves with arousal. “How does it feel baby boy?” </p><p>“Feels so tight Dream.” George moans, slowly pumping his finger in and out, the lubricant making lewd noises with each thrust upwards.  </p><p>“I can’t imagine how you’d feel around my cock.” Dream groans, hand catching the first dribble of precum, beginning to glide much more rapidly. “Can you feel it George? How I’d stretch you out better than anything you’ve felt before? How much fuller you’d feel with a cock stuffed inside your needy hole?” George lets out a high-pitched moan at that. “Add another finger.”  </p><p>George obliges, adding another and making the sweetest sounds as it slid in alongside the first. Dream stares at him, drinking in the glossy eyes and flushed features.  </p><p>“Scissor them baby, stretch yourself out really good.” Dream throbs as George follows his orders, almost cumming when George arches suddenly, crying out in pleasure. “You found your prostate then baby. Hit it again.” A few more second pass before George mewls, fingers speeding up. “Do you like this? Knowing that anyone could join the call right now and see you like this? What do you think Bad would say? What about Sapnap? Do you think they’d want to join in, get off to your cute moans?”  </p><p>“Yes Dream! I love it!” George’s moans continue rising in volume, other hand sliding quickly up and down his cock. “Please! Please let me cum!”  </p><p>“Have you been a good boy?” Dream groans, the heat building in his stomach almost too intense, eyes rapt with attention.  </p><p>“I’ve been good! Please let me cum Dream!” George cries out.  </p><p>“Then cum for me.” Dream growls into his microphone. The order proves to be the tipping point, and with a cry of his name, George cums, covering his stomach and chest with cum. Seeing George orgasm, bitten lip pulled taught between teeth as he comes down from his high is enough to send Dream over the edge as well, moaning George’s name. The afterglow is peaceful, both parties catching their breath. Then George looks at his camera.  </p><p>“So now what?” </p><p>“What do you mean now what?” Dream frowns. “I thought we would never speak again.” George pales, and Dream wheezes. “I’m kidding George! I do really like you and want to date you. If you're okay with that of course.” George scowls, but a smile is on his face anyways.  </p><p>“You’re a jerk. But yeah. I’d like to date you too.” George blushes and Dream grins. “Does this mean I get to see your face?” </p><p>“Hmm. We’ll see.” George rolls his eyes.  </p><p>“Go clean up Dream.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let Sap Nap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Several months after the first sexual encounter, Dream and George continue to have virtual sex to overcome the distance, much to Sapnap's chagrin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to everyone who commented and gave kudos on the first part. I'm so sorry that this one took so long, but I had a lot of personal problems to work out and also I'm lazy. </p>
<p>Special thanks for mushroomcow69 and Rat who gave me the idea in the comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream grinned, logging out of his Minecraft account after a long afternoon. He had been messing around with George in his XD account, and giving him building materials for a McDonald’s the brunet wanted to build. While technically against the rules on the server, it not only brought him endless amounts of entertainment from the chat, but also gave him a chance to spoil his secret boyfriend. After their online sex months back, they had begun texting more frequently, as well as occasionally video chatting offline (both appropriate and not). Their virtual dates had been fun, and Dream asked George if they could go steady just two weeks back. Since then, George had teased Dream about coming to visit him and Sapnap in Texas, and while Dream knew that George mostly intended the visit to be innocent fun among friends, Dream couldn’t help but hope that they would move on from cybersex to something more intimate. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Dream mused aloud, leaning back in his office chair and slowly palming his growing erection. George’s stream continued on in front of him, and Dream took the time to admire his boyfriend. He’d go to the grave saying George was perfect. Beautiful eyes, soft brown hair, a bright smile, and of course, Dream’s guilty pleasure: his lips. The amount of times he had jerked off to the thought of getting a blowjob from George, stretching those plush lips tightly around his thick cock, it was almost too much. Dream groaned, rubbing a hand over his face while his dick pulsed impatiently beneath his sweatpants, already fit to burst. George had promised to video call after the stream, and if he didn’t finish up thanking the donations, Dream just might have to start without him.  </p>
<p>Broken out of these thoughts by a soft tenor, a voice Dream would love to hear scream his name before the year is up, Dream grins at George finally signing off, bidding everyone in his audience goodbye. With the twitch window now displaying that GeorgeNotFound was offline, Dream eagerly closes the browser to pull up his personal dms, where a videocall from George is already waiting, the little red icon glaringly bright in the dimly lit room. Dream palms himself a few more times to take the edge off and quickly clicks on the join call button. </p>
<p>Opening the app, Dream’s smile widens at George’s pout, and after double checking his webcam, he turns it on, angled down from his face. He wanted George’s first time seeing his face to be when they finally met in person and had mind-blowing sex. </p>
<p>“I thought you were never going to show up,” George complains, resting his head on his hands in an exaggerated pout. “Had to wait a whole 10 seconds.” </p>
<p>“As if,” Dream rolls his eyes although his face stays hidden from the camera, “you and I both know that I was on the moment you clicked to start the chat.” </p>
<p>“Eager, huh?” George giggles, a small sound that makes Dream’s heart soar and dick stiffen. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well when you leave a man wanting and waiting for so long, he tends to get impatient.” </p>
<p>“Impatient? Whatever for?” George innocently bats his lashes, another action that gets Dream’s blood pumping, although to be fair, he’s so wound up he might cum before they get to the main event.  </p>
<p>“Are you wearing them?” Dream skips George’s bratty game, voice deepening to a guttural growl as George nods quickly, blushing deeply, pink dusting his cheeks and ears. “Show me baby.” </p>
<p>The pet name, a weak spot for George, quickly gets him to stand and carefully slide his basketball shorts down, revealing a deep blue thong, special order. Dream probably couldn’t say with a clear conscience anymore that he wasn’t George’s sugar daddy, but in his defense, there was no better way to spend money then on a gift for his baby. On the screen, George turned around hesitantly, his t-shirt riding up as he exposed more of himself to Dream’s eyes, including the open back of the panties, in the middle of which the light pink jeweled handle of a buttplug rested, the color reminiscent of George’s quartz elephant from one of Dream’s earlier videos.  </p>
<p>“There we go baby. Looking so pretty for me.” Dream couldn’t help the praise that spilled from his mouth, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as George shyly looked back over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Did I do good Dream?” George asked, half teasing, half nervous as he swayed slightly in his spot, still shy about being exposed in front of his camera and Dream. </p>
<p>“So good sweetheart. So good for me,”  Dream groaned, hand dipping down to palm himself again, the pressure light but already causing clear drops of precum to seep from the tip, dampening the front of his boxers. “You can turn back around now baby, show me that beautiful blush.” </p>
<p>George obeyed quickly, taking his shirt off in the process, leaving him nearly bare for Dream’s eyes, only the skimpy underwear preserving his modesty. Dream could only growl his approval, meeting George’s silent request by shedding his shirt and slipping the sweatpants down his thighs, cock tenting his boxers almost obnoxiously.  </p>
<p>“Dream please, want to see you.” George whined, hand slipping down subconsciously toward his panties. </p>
<p>“You can already see me baby,” Dream purred, “and get your hands away from there. I didn’t tell you that you could touch yourself yet.”  </p>
<p>“Sorry,” George quickly withdrew his hand, but tone conveying that he didn’t appreciate stopping, “and you know what I mean Dream. No teasing!” The demand was finished with an exaggerated pout, which almost was cute enough to cover up his brattiness. Almost.  </p>
<p>“Watch the attitude if you want to cum tonight doll. And no, I don’t know what you mean, you have to tell me what you want if you need something.” Dream knew he was being cruel, but watching his boyfriend squirm while asking for something dirty was one of his favorite parts during their cybersex. </p>
<p>George’s cheeks heated more, darkening into the deep fuchsia that preceded him giving in. “Please Dream! I want to see your cock, please!” The sweet taste of voluntary surrender would never fail to satisfy Dream, and, not wanting to postpone his own pleasure, he pulled his boxers down to rest along his sweatpants, allowing his dick to spring free from his confines, red and leaking for attention. George nearly whimpered at the sight and his hand skirted toward his own cock before quickly yanking it back and glancing at the camera in a quiet plea. </p>
<p>“Go ahead baby.” The moment Dream gave his approval, George quickly copied Dream, carefully peeling his panties down both legs, knowing from previous calls that full leg mobility was important for the next part. With the underwear out of the way, George lifted his legs onto his chair legs, exposing his cock and ass for the camera, only the darting of his eyes giving away his discomfort.  </p>
<p>“No need to be shy,” Dream coaxed his boyfriend, lazily pumping his member to the gorgeous sight in front of him. “You look beautiful Georgie.”  </p>
<p>George smiled at the camera, reassured by the words, and more confidently leaned back, thumbing the head of his leaking cock as he got comfortable in the chair.  </p>
<p>“Can I take it out now Dream?” George asked, moaning at the drag to his sensitive foreskin as his hand sped up slightly, the other going to lightly pinch at his chest and drag through his hair.  </p>
<p>“Please.” Dream breathed out, eyes wide as George obeyed, left hand gently toying with the base of the plug, twisting it lightly and dragging it out only to slowly plunge it back in. “George.” Dream gave the brunet a warning, humming his pleasure when George stopped his teasing and pulled the plug fully out, leaving his hole slightly open and rim puffy from being stretched for so long. Before Dream could command it, George grabbed a bottle of lube slightly off of camera, and popped the cap. The sound reverberated in Dream’s head as he greedily watched George coat his fingers in the slick substance and bring them carefully down past his taint. One, then two were easily pushed it, and both men moaned is union at the easy glide.  </p>
<p>“How’s that feel baby?” Dream asked, cock leaking steadily and slickening his grip. George’s eyes, which had fluttered shut, hazily opened as he moved his fingers in and out slowly. </p>
<p>“Feels so good Dream,” he slurred, drunk on pleasure as he stimulated himself from both his dick and his ass. “Wish it was you though. Your hands. Fingers. Cock.” George threw his head back on the last word and moaned loudly, finding his prostate and being to gently rub at it. </p>
<p>“I wish it was me too baby.” Dream grunted, muscles in his stomach clenching as he neared his release. “God I’d fill you up so good. Wouldn’t want anything else, feel empty without my cock.” The dirty words oozed from his mouth like honey, dripping with vulgar sweetness. “You could have me any time you needed baby, keep me warm in your mouth or in your tight little ass.”   </p>
<p>“Yes please Dream,” George whimpered, hand around his dick flailing to grab hold of the chair arm, grip tight as he began finger-fucking himself. “I want you so badly, please!” </p>
<p>“I know sweetheart,” Dream said back, sweat beading on his forehead as they raced to the finish, “Love you so much. Kiss you everywhere when I see you. Fuck you whenever you want it, give you everything. Anything you want.”  </p>
<p>“So close Dream please can I cum  please!” George begged, “I’ll do anything just please let me cum!” </p>
<p>“Of course baby, don’t have to ask for permission,” Dream moaned his consent, “whenever you want to baby. Just want you to feel good.” George grabbed his cock and gave it a few jerks before he shuddered. </p>
<p>“Dream!” He called, semen hitting his chest and stomach in a powerful orgasm, body shaking through the pleasure. Dream was so close. Seeing his baby, his Georgie cum was so hot, he just needed something to push himself over the edge.  </p>
<p>“Oh god I’m going to cum George,” Dream said, breath taught, “so fucking close baby.” </p>
<p>George moaned, looking at Dream under thick eyelashes and bit his bottom lip, almost as desperate from Dream to cum as Dream was. “Please Dream, please cum for me, I want it so bad, want you so bad please!” </p>
<p>“George!” Dream gasped, so close to snapping into orgasm. It was the sight of George’s face, flushed and sweaty from orgasm, scarlet lips slightly open as they took in deep breaths that sent him over. One more firm stroke, and Dream was cumming as the door burst open behind him. </p>
<p>“Can you keep it down Dream!” Sapnap yelled, running a hand through his tossled hair and glaring at the monitor. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” George screamed, scrambling out is his chair and crashing to the ground upon seeing his other best friend enter the room. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Sapnap yelled, throwing both hands over his eyes and stumbling backwards. </p>
<p>Dream quickly scrambled to cover himself up, heart pounding as his body worked through a powerful orgasm and the sharp shocks of fear and adrenaline his brain was sending. While the back of his mind was preoccupied with being angry over the sudden cutoff to pleasure and jealously at Sapnap seeing George naked, he was more helpfully focused on damage control, which included not further scarring Sapnap and attempting to formula a somewhat believable lie. </p>
<p>“Shit! Are you okay George?” Sapnap asked the computer, cautiously opening one eye where George poked his head up, frantically pulling a shirt. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, physically that is.” George responded, sounding weak. </p>
<p>“Okay good. Um, I guess since you’re both here, I’ll just ask you to keep it down from here on out. I mean seriously, the number of times you two have kept me awake.” Sapnap complained, yawning and oblivious to the inner turmoil of the lovers he had just interrupted. </p>
<p>“You aren’t asking more questions?” It was the only thing Dream could think to say, clothes back on, albeit sticky from bodily fluids. Sapnap’s face had passed the scarred stage that usually occurs when someone sees their two best friends have online sex, and he now mostly seemed annoyed by the whole incident. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Sapnap asked, looking at George and Dream’s embarrassed expressions. “Wait you don’t seriously think that I didn’t know?” Struck mute, Dream just nodded, turning in his chair to look Sapnap in the eyes. George similarly stared at Sapnap, having pulled at blanket over himself and sat in his chair to join the conversation. </p>
<p>“Wow, talk about oblivious,” Sapnap huffed in amusement, “I mean you guys were very obvious about it. Being boyfriends at least. I think everyone on the DreamSMP knew, even Tommy. The sex stuff, not so much, but because I live with you and am unfortunately both of your best friends, I have both heard and seen the aftermath of your ‘video calls’ together.” </p>
<p>“And you aren’t angry?” George asked in a small voice, nervously twisting the fabric between his fingers. </p>
<p>“Angry that you guys are in a relationship and having sex? No. Angry that I have been scarred beyond belief by Dream’s sex voice and have not been able to finish my nap for the past half hour? Yes.” Sapnap said, then grinned. “Maybe buy some soundproof walls if you two are going to continue your escapades when I’m home huh?” </p>
<p>“Yeah sure.” Dream said faintly, relieved by Sapnap’s acceptance of their relationship and humiliated by the amount of times he had probably heard them masturbate together. </p>
<p>“Also you’re making dinner for the next week Dream. It’s really the least you could do after I saw your dick.”  </p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Dream responded, still in slight shock over the entire incident. </p>
<p>“Okay, well I’m going to go bleach my eyes, finish my nap, and then tell Skeppy he owes me 20 dollars. G’night guys.” Sapnap closed the door behind him, and the boyfriends continued sitting in silence for a few minutes. </p>
<p>“They bet on us?” George’s affronted voice finally came through the computer and Dream couldn’t help but wheeze. </p>
<p>“All that and you focus on the bet?” He laughed, relief finally working its way through his system. </p>
<p>“Well yeah! At least everything else was nice, like him accepting our relationship but come on! And only 20 dollars?” Dream grinned lazily, leaning back in his chair. </p>
<p>“So all’s well that ends well huh?”   </p>
<p>“No way, you’re in big trouble for not only leaving your door unlocked but also doing this when Sapnap was home! Now we’re all going to be embarrassed for life!” George whined. </p>
<p>“Aw Gogy! I didn’t know!” Dream complained, which was at least true for this round of sex. Maybe he was a bit of an exhibitionist, sue him. “Can I make it up to you?” Whatever it was, Dream would do it.  </p>
<p>“I want first class plane tickets to your house soon and also let me see your face.” Dream groaned. </p>
<p>“You drive a hard bargain baby.”  </p>
<p>“Well?”  </p>
<p>“Anything for you.” </p>
<p>“Make sure to soundproof your walls as well.” George said, blushing but also beginning to smile. </p>
<p>“Don’t want to be heard for our first real round huh?” </p>
<p>“Shut up idiot.” </p>
<p>“Love you George.”  </p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>